


Youthful Musings

by Orchyd Constyne (slarmstrong)



Series: Carnal Reverie [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slarmstrong/pseuds/Orchyd%20Constyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins' infatuations do not go unnoticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youthful Musings

"He watches you whenever he thinks you aren't looking."

Erestor looked up to the speaker who had just entered his office. The blond Elda was leaning on the doorframe, smirking at him. Erestor sniffed and returned to his task of ordering his files. "As his brother does you, meldir. They are but children, what do you expect?"

Glorfindel pushed away from the doorframe, closing the heavy wooden mass as he fully entered the room.

Erestor watched the blond Elf stalk over to him, that devious smirk never leaving the Elda's lips, and gasped slightly when Glorfindel settled himself in the Noldo's lap.

"Well, their behavior is hardly appropriate," the Balrog-slayer purred, wrapping his arms around Erestor's neck.

Erestor scoffed slightly and pushed the blond from his lap. "Aye, and you would be the authority on appropriate behavior? A model of decorum?" The Noldo raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms, staring up at the mock expression of surprise gracing his lover's face.

"I?" Glorfindel asked, laying his hand over his breast. "Why, Councilor, you wound me!"

The dark-eyed advisor smirked, allowing his eyes to close slightly. "I could always call that beautiful Elrohir in to kiss it better." Erestor stood and leaned towards Glorfindel, stopping a hairsbreadth from the Seneschal's lips. He whispered seductively, "I am certain *he* would enjoy that."

Even though Erestor was several centimeters shorter than him, Glorfindel had always thought they fit perfectly together. The playful banter they shared was proof enough of that, as well as the fact that the annoyingly smug expression on the Noldo's fair face never failed to spark within him a sudden desire for 'inappropriate behavior'. Which was, of course, why Erestor always used it.

Glorfindel brought his arms up, looping them around Erestor's neck once more and swapping their positions so Erestor's back faced the massive desk. His cobalt eyes flashed a silent challenge to his mate and he chuckled. "He would not be the only one." The Elda leaned in to complete the kiss, but Erestor ducked out of his embrace and stepped back, laughing.

"Oh, so you *have* thought about it then?" Erestor leaned back, resting his hands on the cool cheery wood and eased himself up to sit on the edge of the desk.

The Elda's serene smile never left his lips. He stepped in between Erestor's slightly spread thighs, spreading them further to accommodate him. "On occasion," he said, rubbing Erestor's velvet-clad legs softly.

Erestor caressed Glorfindel's silk-covered arms, gently massaging a bicep every so often. He knew his voice had deepened slightly, arousal thick in his throat. "And?"

"And the thoughts have kept me warm on many a lonely night while you were away on some diplomatic endeavor or another." Glorfindel swooped down, capturing Erestor's lips with his in a brief, but passionate, kiss.

The Councilor pulled back and brought two fingers up to Glorfindel's eager mouth. "Nay, you can't expect me to let that go." His grin became lascivious; he dropped his hand to the Elda's hip as he leaned in and bit his lover's full bottom lip gently. "I wish to know what you have thought of our young Prince, meleth."

Now it was Glorfindel's turn to raise one eyebrow at his lover. "Now that would be positively indecent, pen-vaelui. The boy has not even reached his majority!"

Another burst of melodic laughter filled the quiet room. "When has being indecent stopped you before?"

Glorfindel feigned thinking for a moment and then smiled broadly at the expectant Noldo. "A good point!" Glorfindel cleared his throat and thought back to the last fantasy he had indulged in while Erestor had been in Greenwood.

He leaned down and allowed his lips to tease Erestor's ear as he spoke. "I imagined him in the library during his lessons in history. Elladan would be with you, off learning how one runs a home like Elrond's. I picture him coming to my desk, asking me for assistance with some text. He leans over and his scent--one of lavender and cedar--overwhelms me. Elrohir turns those wide, innocent pewter eyes to me and I know his mind..." Glorfindel nipped at the delicate tip of Erestor's ear, drawing a low moan from the Councilor.

Erestor's heart sped and he felt himself harden instantly. Only Glorfindel had ever brought out the primal urges in the placid Councilor, could undo him with simple words.

"I would settle him on the desk before me, much like I have you now, seron vell. His breath would come quick, a most becoming blush staining his fair features as he watched me remove those stately robes of his." Glorfindel made short work of Erestor's dark, heavy robes, revealing pale skin to his greedy eyes. He had seen to it long ago that Erestor wore nothing beneath his high-collar office wear for occasions just like this one.

Erestor gasped when he was exposed fully to Glorfindel's dark gaze. He felt his thick robe fall back onto the desk, covering his papers and ledgers. The Councilor was lost to the deep tones of Glorfindel's voice and the fantasy his lover was weaving for him.

Glorfindel kissed Erestor's lips gently, teasing them open with his tongue only to withdraw and nip at his jaw. "Elrohir would tremble at my touch, desire and fear warring within his breast. He knows he wants what I willingly offer, but he is terrified of finally having his fondest wish come true. I would kiss him tenderly," Glorfindel murmured against the Councilor's cheek before he returned his attentions to Erestor's parted lips.

The Elda dipped his tongue into the wet warmth of Erestor's mouth and swallowed the whimper Erestor offered him. He had yet to touch the Noldo's nude form, but he could plainly see Erestor's need. He kissed his lover sweetly, gently, just as he had said he would do to his Lord's youngest child. Glorfindel swept his tongue over Erestor's once more before he pulled away.

"His eyes would be just as dark as yours now, meldir," Glorfindel said raggedly. "And his cheeks would be as equally colored. I would then taste his untouched flesh, mark him as mine... as his first." A possessive rumble issued from Glorfindel as the Elda opened his mouth wide and covered as much of Erestor's pristine skin as he could.

Erestor's eyes closed tightly and he let out a sharp cry, throwing his arms around the blond and digging his nails into the soft flesh under his hands. The Noldo began to pant the longer Glorfindel sucked and the harder he bit at his neck.

Glorfindel finally relented, soothing the large, dark mark with his tongue. His desire to possess the wanton Councilor became acute and threw fantasy out the window. "I would take him," he said harshly, pushing Erestor back onto his robe and pulling him forward so his buttocks rested on the edge of the desk. "I would not waste what little privacy we might have in the library with gentle lovemaking, that would be later, in his childhood bed."

Erestor's eyes flared with the last statement. "You are a dirty one," he said, finding his voice at last. When Glorfindel's hands stilled on the ties to his leggings, Erestor winked at him. "And you know I love you for it." Erestor purred when Glorfindel's ample arousal was freed from its suede confines and he parted his legs wide, drawing his knees to his chest. "Have me, Balrog-slayer," he hissed, a challenge reflected in his eyes. "I am no innocent Elfling."

The blond Elf growled and reached for the small bottle of orange oil Erestor used to polish the wood in his office. "That you are not." Glorfindel stroked himself with an oil-slick hand and smiled when Erestor licked his lips. Glorfindel sank two fingers within Erestor's body, Erestor's keening wail of pleasure causing his length to throb. "No, you are no innocent, my dear Erestor," he purred, leaning over the Noldo's prone body. "No innocent could accept such rough treatment. But, I know you and your heart..." Glorfindel crooked his fingers slightly and Erestor bucked against him.

Erestor was delirious with his need. He moved against Glorfindel, whimpering shamelessly. He cried out in protest when the Elda removed his fingers, but the sound was short-lived, cut off by Glorfindel filling him in one, smooth thrust.

"You may not be painfully tight like Elrohir would be," Glorfindel panted against Erestor's lips. "But, you fit me perfectly."

Glorfindel set a punishing pace, driving into Erestor's body with a force neither Elf had expected. Erestor met him thrust for thrust, pleading with the Elda to finish him. The Seneschal reached between Erestor's widespread legs and took his shaft in hand. The blond's hand moved smoothly over the raven-haired advisor's satiny shaft. Erestor kept his eyes fixed on Glorfindel's and whispered the Balrog-slayer's name heatedly as his stomach was coated in his opalescent fluid.

The Elda braced himself on the desk and plunged into Erestor's depths once, twice, and let out a feral cry as he spilled his seed within the pulsing passage.

Erestor let his stiff legs fall, his calves swinging freely on either side of Glorfindel. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath, his body still trembling with his spent passions.

Glorfindel smiled, a small chuckle escaping him. His heart swelled when Erestor's black eyes opened, the dark pools shimmering with love. He brushed the mussed locks of hair from Erestor's glistening face and kissed his pale pink lips. "Melon le, Erestor."

"Mmm," Erestor sighed. "I love you, too."

"My debauched lover." Glorfindel carefully extricated himself from Erestor's body, running his finger lightly through the cooling fluid pooled on the Noldo's belly. "Next time," he said, bringing his coated finger to his lips. "You can tell me of the fantasy you had when I last caught you pleasuring yourself and calling out Elladan's name..." he winked and cleaned his finger, thinking how becoming the bright crimson color was on his mate's pale cheeks.

End "Youthful Musings"

English/Elvish:  
*Pen-vaelui : Lustful one  
*Melon le : I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last in the "Carnal Reverie" Series.


End file.
